


Tyler's Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom!Tyler, M/M, Plotless, Smut, This is pure filth, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, kitten josh is adorable jfc, kitten!josh, somehow kinda cute though, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Josh bit his lip and smirked as he took a final glance in the full-body mirror. As he turned to look over his shoulder, the tail attached to a plug tickled the backs of his thighs with its soft grey fur. The pink-haired boy giggled and faced the mirror again to adjust his ears and collar (a soft bubblegum pink to match the curls atop his head) before stepping back and admiring himself once more. He just couldn't get enough of his appearance when he was all dressed up for his Master."-shameless kitten!josh





	Tyler's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Okay! So! I wrote this much longer ago than the publish date because it first appeared on Wattpad, and I've almost deleted it on more than one occasion because I really just... can't stand to read it anymore?? I don't ship Joshler anymore and the way I depicted them both in this kind of bothers me somehow, I don't know. It kinda cringes me out lmao. But I'm not gonna delete it, I'll let it stay, plenty of people seem to have enjoyed it and it seems dumb to delete it for no good reason.  
> Enjoy, I guess?

Josh bit his lip and smirked as he took a final glance in the full-body mirror. As he turned to look over his shoulder, the tail attached to a plug tickled the backs of his thighs with its soft grey fur. The pink-haired boy giggled and faced the mirror again to adjust his ears and collar (a soft bubblegum pink to match the curls atop his head) before stepping back and admiring himself once more. He just couldn't get enough of his appearance when he was all dressed up for his Master. Even wearing nothing but a pair of pink thigh-highs and white panties - which did very little to cover his hardening cock pressed against the dainty lace - the usually shy and self-conscious boy felt nothing short of confident. Sexy, even.

Josh glanced at the clock behind him and his breath caught in his throat with sudden anticipation; Tyler would be home in five minutes at the most. Josh walked quickly over to the doorway to their shared bedroom, the movement of the plug inside him causing him to whimper slightly, and knelt a few feet back from the door on the soft carpet. By the time he had pulled up his socks, adjusted his panties and decided what position his hands should be in for Tyler's entrance (clasped behind his back), he heard the front door to their apartment open.

The pink-haired boy shifted anxiously as he listened to Tyler pace around the apartment. Tyler was used to Josh bouncing up to greet him at the door, but today Josh had a day off work and was left home alone, under strict instructions not to touch himself, and he couldn't wait another second.

"Joshie?" came Tyler's voice, just on the other side of the bedroom door, and Josh's eyes widened as Tyler finally flung open the door.

"Joshie..." Tyler repeated breathily, as he dropped his briefcase and took a moment to revel in the sight before him. His boyfriend knelt, hands behind his back, looking up at him with dark eyes clouded with lust. Tyler noted the ears, tail and collar, but as his eyes trailed down Josh's chest and stomach, they came to rest on a new addition to the outfit. Josh was wearing lace panties and his hard cock was straining at the sheer fabric, and Tyler realised why he was already in his kitten gear and waiting for his return.

The taller man placed a hand under his chin, and his kitten immediately melted into his touch, his eyes fluttering half-closed. Tyler applied pressure until Josh understood what he wanted and slowly rose to his feet, until he stood at his full height - several inches shorter than the man in front of him. Tyler leant in as if to kiss him, but turned his head to the side instead until his lips were so close to Josh's ear that the pink-haired boy could hear his pulse.

"You've had that all day, haven't you, kitten?" Tyler whispered softly, and Josh shivered with anticipation as he felt Tyler's slender fingers trail up the inside of his thigh. The brunette placed gentle kisses along Josh's jawline, and the latter tipped his head back, his eyes falling closed. Tyler smirked as his hand travelled higher, ghosting over his skin, until he suddenly grasped Josh's leaking cock through the panties and studied his facial expressions intently.

Josh whined then bit his lip, his brows furrowing in an attempt to stay quiet; he didn't want to waste any time making Tyler find and put on the ball-gag. "I asked a question, Joshie." Tyler reminded him, a smirk still plastered on his face. For a moment he tore his gaze away from Josh's face to watch himself palming him through the thin lace, and the sight made his own cock stir in excitement.

"Yes, Sir... I followed your orders, Sir" Josh whimpered, his voice coming out strained and broken as Tyler's hand finally dipped below the waistband of his panties to remove his cock from the tight fabric and stroke it quickly. Josh groaned low in the back of his throat, but quickly stopped with a small yelp when Tyler smacked his ass with his spare hand.

"Don't make me gag you, kitten" he said ominously, before sliding his hand over Josh's ass to the base of the soft grey tail. He pressed it in and twisted it slightly, and Josh's mouth fell open as his knees went weak. Tyler stopped for a moment to pick him up bridal-style and carry him over to the bed, where he lay him on his back - legs spread and cheeks flushed, clip-in ears slightly askew - and all Tyler could think about was how beautiful this boy was and how lucky he was to have him.

Josh shifted and frowned slightly at the lack of contact as Tyler stood over him, but it quickly dissipated as he watched Tyler loosen his tie before unbuttoning his white shirt and dropping it to the floor. His intense dark eyes never left Josh's, leaving the pink-haired boy to squirm under his gaze as Tyler's hands dropped to his belt and undid it before tossing it aside. It was quickly followed by his black skinny jeans (Tyler's idea of business wear) and boxers, until he was standing naked in front of Josh.

Josh tried to keep eye contact with Tyler, he really did, but his gaze lingered on his tattooed chest, then to his toned stomach, and finally to his sizeable erection. Tyler watched Josh's eyes flicker over his tanned skin, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Finally he moved towards Josh, about to pull of his panties at last, until he realised that he hadn't even kissed Josh yet. He knelt between his perfect thighs and placed a finger under his collar, taking a moment to read the tag: 'KITTEN', and pulled Josh up to meet him.

Josh supported his weight on his elbows and closed his eyes as Tyler leant down to kiss him. Tyler loved the softness of his lips, the way he could taste a hint of the strawberry lip balm Josh was always applying, the way that Josh was so submissive even when kissing him. He deepened the kiss quickly, running his tongue along Josh's bottom lip for entrance before his mouth opened willingly, then running his hands through his soft pink curls and pulling. Josh whined slightly as his head was pulled back, but they both knew of his affinity for having his hair pulled.

Just as Josh was about to protest about Tyler's lack of attention to his cock (which would have been unwise) the brunette's hand returned to the base of the Josh's tail and pushed slightly. Josh moaned and whined softly as he felt the plug inside him sink deeper, and as Tyler heard the desperation in Josh's sounds, something in him suddenly clicked.

"Turn over. Ass up, Now." he commanded, and Josh scrambled onto his hands and knees, eager to follow Tyler's orders, before he dropped his chest to the bed. Tyler took in the view of Josh's pantie-clad butt for a moment before sliding the skimpy white lace down his thighs hastily, and the pink-haired boy sighed at the relief. In seconds Tyler was knelt on the bed behind Josh, his cock pressed against Josh's ass, and the smaller boy pushed his ass back against Tyler impatiently earning a sharp smack - but Tyler was just as impatient. He twisted the plug slightly and pulled gently, trying not to hurt his kitten, and it eventually came out.

Josh moaned loudly as the plug was pulled out, but winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Tyler leant over to the beside table to grab the lube and poured a small amount on his hand before slicking himself up, rubbing soothing circles into Josh's back with his other hand after he tossed the bottle aside. "You won't need prep after having that up your ass all day" he murmured in reference to the tail, before grabbing a fistful of Josh's hair. Josh arched his back in response, his legs shaking from need.

Finally Tyler pressed the head of his cock against Josh's needy hole, and both boys moaned loudly as he slowly pushed forward until his pelvis was flush against Josh's ass. He immediately set a fast pace, not letting go of Josh's pink curls as his other hand gripped his hip hard enough to leave a bruise - not that Josh would mind; he loved seeing the physical evidence that he belonged to Tyler, pressing into the bruises later with his own fingertips while Tyler was away at work.

Tyler leant over Josh's back to speak close to his ear, slowing his pace to less frequent but harder thrusts. "Such a good kitten for me... such a fuckable little pet for your Master, huh?" he asked, sucking and biting at the soft skin between Josh's muscular shoulders as Josh nodded frantically. "Y-yes Sir" he whimpered, as Tyler straightened up and released his hair, grabbing onto both hips and fucking Josh into the mattress.

Josh knew he was close. "Permission to c-come, Sir?" he choked out, barely able to form a coherent sentence in his current state. Tyler pretended to think for a moment as he inspected the marks he had made on Josh's upper back, which were now blossoming into a beautiful deep pink against his unmarked skin. "I suppose you've been a good little kitten today..." he concluded, and quickly wrapped a hand around Josh's leaking cock that was pressed against his stomach.

Josh moaned loudly and buried his head into the sheets to muffle his sounds as he came in hot, white spurts onto the bed and Tyler's hand, riding out his orgasm as Tyler continued to fuck him. Several thrusts later Tyler joined his ecstasy, his lover's name falling from his lips as he bent over Josh's back and tensed, releasing into him. Josh whimpered at the sensation as he came back to reality, and Tyler rolled off of him onto the bed.

Tyler wished he had been able to see Josh's face while he fucked him; he looked totally wrecked, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, crooked cat ears and eyes totally glazed over with lust. Josh remained on his stomach, panting, and Tyler grabbed a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom before cleaning up his precious kitten and tucking him into bed.


End file.
